Keeping a Broken Promise
by i'llbeinwonderland
Summary: Quinn had a miscarriage before anyone found out who the baby really belonged to. Puck promised himself that if he ever had another child someday, he would do it right. He never expected he would have to fulfill his promise so soon, or with Rachel Berry.
1. A Promise

**My second Glee story! This idea has been in my head for about as long as my other story "Forgetting the Forgotten" (self promotion: go check it out!). I finally decided to write it down and it turned out a little differently... ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I see you looking at her when I'm looking at Finn, but you know what Noah? We are just going to have to get over it. They are closer now than ever before."<p>

That was the speech that made Puck realize the truth. And the funny thing was that it was given to him by none other than Rachel Berry. It was the second day of their weeklong relationship when the news broke.

Puck had been sitting in Glee with the rest of the losers and wondering where his secret baby mama was. No one in the school had known about the baby at that point, because Quinn hadn't been booted from the Cherrios yet. Well, Glee knew. But no one would dare tell.

Quinn came in with tears running down her face with Finn's hand wrapped in hers. Puck immediately knew something was wrong. He wanted to jump out of his seat and demand to know what was the matter, but he knew it would blow their lie and Quinn would never even let him see his child.

Puck looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on the grief stricken couple.

Quinn made a small coughing sound and everyone quickly shut up, giving them the floor.

"Umm…we have and a-announcement to make," Quinn chocked on a sob halfway through and looked up at Finn. She clearly couldn't talk anymore.

"We lost the baby," Finn was tearing up and Quinn was now full on sobbing. She clutched at her now empty stomach through her Cheerio uniform and curled up in Finn's embrace.

Puck heard Brittany ask Santana were the baby went in the back of the room, but other than that, everyone else was silent. Watching the young soon-to-be parents go back to just being high school sweethearts. Rachel was the first to speak from her spot next to him.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Rachel stood up and walked over to them. Finn wasn't looking at Rachel the way he used to, now he only looked at Quinn like that.

Rachel first wrapped her small arms around Quinn and then Finn. The rest of the Glee club getting up to do the same. But not Puck. Puck just sat there and took a moment to think about his child that didn't exist anymore. He looked up and his eyes locked with Quinn's as she was hugging Mercedes.

He thought he loved Quinn, but as he looked at her he felt nothing.

So when Rachel had said that he was staring at Quinn, she was only half right. Puck was staring at Quinn's stomach where his kid should have been growing. Imagining what his baby would have looked like. He had hoped that it would have his eyes.

Puck knew he should be extremely depressed, but very deep down Puck felt relief. It was only greater enforced when he figured out he didn't love Quinn. If by some miracle they had ended up raising their baby together, it wouldn't have lasted long. He loved the baby way more than he loved Quinn.

That moment on the bleachers on the last day of their very short relationship after Rachel had given him the speech, Puck made a promise to himself. He promised that if he ever had another child, he would love the mother and the child with all his heart, equally. If he ever got another opportunity he was going to do it right.

It wasn't the first time Puck had made a promise to himself about a woman and a child. The first was when he found out Quinn was pregnant. He told himself that he would love her and their child forever. He could only fulfill half of the promise now.

His unborn baby would stay with him for as long as he lived.

Rachel told him they should just be friends and Puck didn't blame her. Throughout their short-lived relationship, Puck had spent most of it mourning his lost child. Of course, Rachel didn't know that. She thought he was upset for the same reason she was, never getting a shot at the love you thought you wanted before Quinn and Finn decided they would be together forever.

Puck spent the next three months drunk off his ass before Rachel staged an intervention. No one even decided to show up and Rachel had to get him sober on her own. After he cleaned up his act, he and Rachel had an odd sort of friendship. It was always casual. Rachel would yell at him and then buy him a coffee when he came to school hungover, and he became her new male lead until Finn started to feel up for it again. They sat together on the bleachers and talked about nothing and everything. Just because they could.

And no one ever found out that Puck was the real father of Quinn's child. The child that only thirteen people had ever known about. Fourteen if you counted Jacob Ben-Israel, but only Rachel knew that he knew and she gave him a pair of underwear every month for a year so that he would never tell anyone.

After about a year, everyone pretty much forgot about the baby. No one talked about it, and Quinn and Finn didn't either. The two of them just fell deeper in love and everyone was content to let them.

Only two other people were hurt during the whole ordeal. Rachel and Puck. Rachel thought Finn would end up being hers after he had cheated on Quinn with her, and Puck was just mourning a lost life he had helped to create. They just swallowed their sadness and soldiered on though, because both of their reasons for being sad were secrets. Secrets that would never surface.

So three weeks after their "Need You Now" performance and three weeks and four days after one of their private rehearsals at her place got very heated, Puck was given a chance to keep the promise he had made to himself.

And the funny thing was that it was given to him by none other than Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review! <strong>

**I hope you liked it and tell me what you think! **

**xoxo Brooke**


	2. Ours

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! It means so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant Noah."<p>

Puck could not believe what he had just heard. The football game started in 20 minutes and he had just found out that he was going to be a father for the second time in his life.

_Well, a father for the first time. Last time I was nothing but a sperm donor,_ Puck thought to himself. Puck winced at the memory, and the small brunette in front of him took it the wrong way.

"I know you don't like me, Noah. I'm sorry. I'll just figure out a way to do it on my own," Rachel told him. Puck could see tears welling in her eyes and mentally kicked himself.

"Hey hey, don't cry baby. Look at me. I do like you Rachel. And I want to help. With everything. I will be there the whole damn way." Puck knew he meant it. This was his second chance to fulfill his promise. "Are we gonna keep it?"

"I don't know yet. You're the first person I told. I thought you, being the father and all, should know first," Rachel's hands rested on her still flat stomach. They both knew that after a few months, they wouldn't be able to hide it anymore.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would tell me to get rid of it, or that you hated me. Thank you Noah." Rachel took on of his bigger hands in her own and started playing with his fingers.

"No fucking way, babe. That shit ain't kosher. And I don't hate you. Stop saying that." They were standing in a corridor under that stands that lead out onto the field. Hidden in the shadows, no one could see the teenagers whose minds were thinking a million things per minute.

_I won't be able to sleep around anymore_, the thought didn't really bother him.

_My reputation will be trash,_ at the moment Rachel couldn't care less.

They were staring into each other's eyes when they heard someone calling Puck's name.

"Go Noah. I'll be fine." Rachel stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll call you after the game. Go home and get some rest. Our baby is probably tiring you out," Puck said "our baby" with so much love that Rachel almost cried. Must be those damn hormones.

She stood up again to whisper in his ear. "I hope _our_ baby has _your _eyes." Rachel smiled shyly and walked back towards the exit through the locker room.

"Yo, Puckerman! Come on man! Game's about to start," Puck could hear Finn calling him, but he couldn't move.

When he finally had no choice but to go out onto the field, he had the biggest smile on his face. Sure, he had just found out he was going to be a teenage father _again_ and there was only a 50% chance he was going to be raising his child, but he knew that he could love Rachel. He may not love her yet, but he knew that he could.

"Dude, did you just get laid or something?" Sam asked him. "The smile is kind of creepy."

"Something like that," was all Puck said before taking his place on the field.

They lost the game. Not a big shocker. The big shocker was Puck turning down some half-drunk slutty cheerleader at the after party.

He got up and left choosing to walk home because he was slightly buzzed and he had a kid on the way. If there was ever a time to become responsible, he figured it was now.

The walk home passed Rachel's house and Puck thought this might be some kind of sign. A very convenient sign.

There were no lights on in the house and only Rachel's Prius was sitting in the driveway. Puck really didn't like the thought of Rachel being home alone in that huge house.

_Damn, when did I become her babysitter?_ Puck thought.

_Since she's having your baby moron._ The voice sounded like Finn's. If Finn got it, then he was screwed.

Puck walked up and rang the doorbell. The lights by the door flickered on and the door started to open up.

"Noah?" Rachel stuck half of her body out the door and squinted at him in the dark.

"Berry! Why the hell would you open the door? I could have been an ax murderer? Or a rapist? What would you have done then, huh?" Puck crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

Rachel cracked a smile before she open the door so Puck had a view of her entire body. He was momentarily distracted by the sight of her in a pair of ridiculously short shorts and a tank top, but then he saw what was in her hand.

Rachel was holding a Louisville Slugger that had been hidden behind the door.

"Okay, Rach? Let's put the bat down and you can explain to me why you are here alone and in the dark." Puck tried to pull the bat out of her hand but she snatched her arm back. "Plus, I don't think pregnant women should be swinging bats."

"Noah, I'm not wielding the bat! I am not over exerting myself in any way that could be harmful to my child." Rachel told him. Setting the bat back down by the door.

"_Our child_, Berry." Puck corrected her.

"I am aware that it's your child, Noah. My fathers are one another one of their business trips and I doubt they'll be home for at least another week. I'm in the dark because I was just about to watch a movie and they are more enjoyable in a darker setting. Happy now?"

Puck contemplated this and then nodded. "What movie?" Puck was expecting some Broadway musical or a chick flick and thought maybe now would be the time to bolt.

"Scary Movie 4," Rachel looked up at him as his eyes widened. " What? I think all of them are hilariously bad. And I feel like laughing right now."

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Puck flopped down on her couch. "Got any popcorn?"

Rachel pretended to glare at him before laughing and curling up next to him on the couch. Puck thought her laugh was beautiful, and he had never called a girl beautiful before.

They didn't talk during the movie. He would just look at her when she laughed and laugh at her when she jumped a little. His arm was around her and his hand ended up resting sub-consciously on her stomach.

"Noah?" Rachel's voice sounded far away and sleepy. He looked at his watch and it was 12 o'clock.

"Yeah Berry?"

"I really hope our baby doesn't come out a demon," Rachel's eyes fluttered and then shut.

"Me too Rach. Me too," Puck kissed her forehead and Rachel smiled lightly in her sleep.

Puck picked her up and headed upstairs. Her room was the one with the gold star on the door. Puck nudged it open with is foot and couldn't help but think of the last time he was there. The day they had conceived their child.

He laid down Rachel on the bed and took off his shirt and shucked his pants.

_She's already pregnant, not much more I can do…_ Puck climbed into bed and the full force of what was going on hit him.

_Rachel is pregnant. With my baby. We have to tell our parents. _We_ are going to be parents. I'm gonna mess this kid up so bad. I need a better job. We need money. I need to take Rach to the doctor. Are we going to move out? Will we get thrown out? We are only seventeen. I have to keep my promise. _

Puck fell asleep to the sound of Rachel's light snoring and dreamt of a baby with his eyes and Rachel's laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review!<strong>

**Okay don't hate me, but I have some bad news... I am going on a camping thing with a friend for 2 weeks and will have no computer! So I probably won't update again until the 8th or the 9th depending on some things. SORRY! Next update will be super awesome and I will update "Forgetting the Forgotten" before I leave too.**

**I really love suggestions! Please don't hold back!**

**This story is mainly supposed to be about Puck keeping his promise! I do realize the first chapter had some angst, but this story will be on the lighter side...**

**Some things I want opinions on:**

**Gender of baby (I know it's early, but I'm a planner) **

**Who should Rachel be friends with? Gleeks? Cheerios ? Both? (I love Rachel being friends with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina, but I also love Berttanabray friendship!)**

**Song ideas**

**ANYTHING ELSE! **

**I expect a ton of reviews! MWAH! **

**REVIW REVIW REVIW!  
><strong>

**xoxo Brooke **


	3. Not An Option

**I'm back! I know you all missed me! Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck woke up with the sun shining through the window and straight into his eyes. It took him a moment to remember what had happened last night, and when he did, all the questions and emotions came back and hit him full force.<p>

_I'm going to be a dad. _

That thought led Puck to look around the room in search for the women who would be making Puck a dad.

Rachel wasn't in the room and the spot next to him on the bed was cold. Puck rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the covers, blocking out the sun. The sheets smelled like Rachel, a mix of strawberry and vanilla, Puck's new favorite smell.

Puck seriously contemplated never getting out of bed, but he needed to find Rachel. The stuffed animals scattered around the room stared at him as if they knew he was the one who had defiled Rachel. And even though he was, that shit was still creepy.

So he heaved himself off the bed and found his jeans on the floor.

_This is the first time I've ever slept with a girl. _Puck wasn't thinking about _sleeping with a girl_, but actually sleeping with a girl. Puck immediately thought about his sleeping arrangements tonight. His single in his own home with some drunken whore in it seemed like a prison bed compared to the pink clad full he was currently sitting on. _Plus, this bed has Rachel, mine does not._

_Speaking of Rachel..._ Puck hopped off the bed and headed down the stairs. He walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

What he saw might be _the sexiest_ thing ever. Ever.

Rachel Berry was sitting on her couch in her pair of ridiculously short shorts, her tight fitted tank top had been traded in for his football jersey that she must have found in his jacket pocket since he was taking home for his mom to wash, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was what she was doing.

Rachel Berry was playing _Halo_. And she was good. Really good.

When she heard him come in she didn't even look away from the game, instead she picked up another controller, without breaking focus, and tossed it at him.

"Play with me." Puck immediately thought of a hundred dirty things, but couldn't even enjoy them out of shock. "And you better watch out. I'm good."

Puck just looked at her for another moment. "Marry me."

Rachel laughed and blew something up on screen.

They sat and played for a while, and Rachel _almost_ kicked his ass, but he won at the end.

Even though he liked Rachel a lot, no way is he gonna lose to a pregnant chick.

"So, why were you playing _Halo_ in the first place?" Puck asked her as he took in her sweet set up. She had the newest Xbox console and what looked to be at least forty games.

Rachel picked at a loose string on her pajama shorts and then looked up at him. "I woke up feeling sick and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"That still doesn't explain the Xbox. Why do you have this stuff?" Puck could admit that he was a little jealous.

"My dads might be gay, but they are still men. After a while, it became a bonding activity." Rachel looked at a photo of her fathers on the mantle place. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to be disappointed in her.

Puck noticed where she was looking. "It's going to be fine, ya know?"

"At the moment Noah, I really don't." Rachel wouldn't meet his eyes. She was looking at a different picture now, one of her as a baby.

"Listen to me Rachel. We'll be fine. I just know it," Puck noticed a glassy look come over her eyes. He didn't know what he would do if she cried.

But luckily, Puck was saved. Rachel shook her head and stood up, heading for the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? You must be starving. Oh, I'm such a bad hostess!"

Puck laughed quietly at her exclamation and followed after her. Rachel was bustling around the kitchen and pulling out pots and pans and ingredients. The look on her face made him jump out of the way when he was too close to her warpath.

"What would you like to eat? Eggs? Bacon? Any allergies? Are allergies genetic? Oh god. You aren't allergic to peanuts or anything, are you? I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich last night! What if I killed the baby?" Rachel had stopped moving and looked up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. She was totally unaware that she had almost made Puck's heart stop at her last question.

_Not again! Wait… I'm not allergic to peanut butter. Baby's fine. Rachel's fine. Everything is fine._

After Puck controlled his breathing, he smirked at her and shook his head. "No babe, no allergies. And waffles sound good," Puck was just joking about the waffles but it sent her into another frenzy anyways.

"Waffle maker, waffle maker, where is that damn thing?" Rachel muttered under her breath. She suddenly turned around and pulled the waffle maker from a cabinet.

Puck just raised his eyebrows and watched her go.

When the waffle maker started to beep and the bacon began to sizzle, Rachel set the table with two plates, two cups, and two sets of silverware. She then made her way over to the fridge and pulled out both the milk and orange juice cartons, while simultaneously flipping the bacon and putting more batter into the waffle maker.

Hurricane Rachel was a force to be reckoned with.

She was also going to be an incredible mother.

Puck could just imagine waking up to this every morning, but with a baby in a highchair at the end of the table.

"Noah. Noah! Breakfast is ready!" Rachel bumped his hip with hers as she walked past. Actually it was more like her hip to his thigh, but it still made him stumble towards his seat at the table.

The only sound for a while was of them both settling into their seats, and then Puck dove in. When Puck took a bite of his waffle, he made a sound that sounded just like the one he had made in Rachel's bedroom three weeks and five days ago.

"Omigod, Rach," Puck said around bites of waffle. "These are the shit."

"Umm… thank you? They are vegan waffles. Only vegan food my dads will eat," Rachel watched him eat while she pushed food around her own plate.

Puck noticed after he had cleared every last bit of food of his plate. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rachel looked down at her food and then at him. "Still feeling a little nauseous."

"Well if my kid is anything like me, he is gonna want that waffle," Puck was now eying the waffle sitting on her plate. He was almost drooling.

Rachel had perked up when he called their child _he_. Even though it was grammatically correct, Rachel thought there maybe another reason. "Do you want a son, Noah?"

Puck's attention was ripped away from the waffle. He studied the syrup on his plate for a moment and tried to think of an answer. "I honestly don't care. I mean, don't get me wrong! I care about our kid! A lot, but I could care less if it's a boy or a girl. I'll take whatever life gives me."

Rachel could swear there was a false tone in his voice, but she ignored it and gave him her waffle instead.

Rachel and Puck were washing dishes when his phone rang in the front pocket of his jeans. He put down the plate he had been washing, wiped his hands on a dishtowel and fished out his phone.

"Noah? Noah where have you been?" Puck groaned. Fuck his life for not checking the caller i.d. first.

"Ma, I'm fine. I'm at a friends house." Puck knew the lie sounded weak, but he didn't really care.

"Noah I want you home in ten minutes! And I mean it young man, do you hear me?" Rebecca Puckerman was not to be trifled with when angry. She tended to bust your balls.

"Alright, alright. I'll be home in ten. Yeah, love you too, Ma." Puck's mom was usually nice, but Puck realized that he had forgotten to call her and let her know he was staying out. And now there was hell to pay.

"You better get home, Noah. I don't want you to get in trouble," Rachel looked at him worriedly and bit at one of her thumbnails.

Puck pulled her hand down from her mouth and kissed her forehead. "Don't stress, babe. It's bad for the baby. And I'll be fine."

Rachel just nodded her head and watched him run up the stairs to get his stuff.

When he came back down she realized she was still wearing his jersey. "Noah, your jersey-"

"Keep it, babe. If I need it, then it'll be an excuse to come visit." Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rachel swatted at him.

When they reached the door, Puck turned to face her. He thought about what he wanted to say, and Rachel could tell his words were carefully constructed. "The only reason I'd want to have a boy more than a girl is so that I could be the father that I never had. No son of mine will have to grow up learning how to play catch from the neighbor and getting the sex talk from his mother. Everyone tells me I'm going to be just like my father. I want to prove them wrong," Puck looked at a spot over Rachel's head, but his eyes were out of focus.

"You are so different from him, Noah. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I hope you get your son, Noah." Rachel laid a hand on her flat stomach.

"No, Rach, don't get me wrong. Having a daughter would be great. Hannah never even met my father, and that's just not right." Puck thought of his sister. She was going to be a seven-year-old aunt.

Rachel thought about this. "Well then, I guess adoption is out of the picture."

Puck kissed her forehead and opened the door. "Always was in my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? REVIEW!<strong>

**Just a little A.N, Puck's family situation in this story is the same as in my other story Forgetting The Forgotten (SELF-PROMO!), so now you must go read it! Mwah!**

**GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON:**

**Gender of baby **

**Name for baby**

**Rachel's friends**

**Parent's and Glee's reactions**

**Song ideas **

**THANKS!**

**Someone asked me if Matt was going to be in this story, and I know this story takes place after Need You Now and Matt _should_ be gone and Sam _should_ be here, but I like Matt. Let me know what ya'll think in regards to his character and Sam's.**

**For all of ya'll who read my other story (hopefully all of you), I will probably update tomorrow. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


	4. Never Leave

**I know that it's been a super long time since I updated last and I'M SO SORRY! You know how life can hand you a ton of pointless stuff to do all at once? That's how my life has been lately! But thanks for all the attention you've been giving this story! IT ROCKS! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well look what the cat dragged in," Mrs. Puckerman didn't even look up from the morning paper when her son shuffled into the kitchen.<p>

Puck sighed. _Fuck. _"Mom, I can explain-"

"No need, Noah. No need," she laid down her paper and looked up at her oldest child. The glint in her eye scared Puck shitless.

"What do you mean?" Puck looked at her cautiously, waiting for her to explode or pull out the weed she must be smoking and offer him some.

The smirk on his mother's face made him feel like he was looking in a mirror. "Ms. Alperstein called."

Ms. Alperstein was an old woman who lived a couple of doors down from Rachel and also happened to be a fellow Jew. Old lady was known for being the biggest gossip around town.

"Oh. Well. Um…" Puck coughed a bit awkwardly, still not understanding the point. "Does she need me to get her cat out of a tree again?"

"No she doesn't. She just wanted to let me know that she saw you leaving the Berry household this morning." She paused and made sure to catch his eyes. "In the same clothes she saw you enter the Berry household in _last night_."

_Kill me. _"About that Ma-"

Mrs. Puckerman launched herself out of her seat before he could finish and grabbed Puck in a suffocating hug. His eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped for air.

"Oh _my_ Noah! Finding a nice Jewish girl like Rachel Berry! Oh! Noah, she is so _perfect_!" His mother gushed to him.

"Not _that_ perfect…." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? Rachel is just so sweet and Jewish. She is so out of your league, Noah! You better not mess this up! I swear if you hurt her…" Her voice became menacing and she glared at him. "You are dating her right?"

Puck froze. _Dammit_. "Well, uh, not technically…" he looked a little sheepish.

His mother glared at him as if he had just confessed to selling his soul to the devil. Puck figured he already had, "Define technically, Noah Puckerman," but for no profit.

"Err… we aren't labeling anything yet. Just playing it fast and loose," Puck shook out his body as if to reinforce _fast_ and _loose_.

Mrs. Puckerman pondered this new revelation for a moment. "Well, you don't smell like sex, so I assume you actually like her?"

"Yeah I do Ma. I really do," Puck was back in La La Land for a moment thinking about his baby.

He snapped back into it when he heard his mom sniffle. _Holy fuck, is she crying? Chicks are so confusing!_ "Okay then Noah. Go shower and do some homework or something."

Puck nodded, kissed his mother on the cheek, and dragged himself up the stairs while listening to him mom mumble about a rabbi and flower arrangements.

When he got upstairs he pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

_WARNING! my ma almst found out. knows bout slpovr. we can tell her whnevr ur ready. dont know how much longer we can keep this secret. pls think bout it. i dont think she will b 2 mad. give baby a pat 4 me. _

Three minutes later, Rachel texted him back.

_Calm down, Noah. It was Mrs. Alperstein, wasn't it? My fathers designated her as my watchdog a few years back. I think we should wait until my fathers return to share the news with anyone else. And while your mother adores me, she may not adore a PREGNANT me. I am also positive that it is too early in the development of the baby for it to feel a "pat". The request is adorable though. *_

Puck laughed when he finished reading the message. Only Rachel would type in complete sentences.

_yeah, i think mrs. A is a border line stlkr. when do ur dads get back? still dont think my ma will flip. i think she is makin wedding plans already. p.s. its not adorable its badass. im not a puppy babe. imma stud._

Puck sent his message and waited for her reply. He swore he could hear his mother downstairs singing "here comes the bride".

_Let me contact my fathers, Noah. *_

After a second, another message came.

_And wedding plans? Should I be concerned? *_

Puck snorted. She probably should, but it would defiantly freak her out. And since Puck figured she was going to be around for a while, being the mother of his child and all, he didn't want to scare her off too soon. But that didn't mean he couldn't have _any _fun.

_ma wants 2 know what kind of flwrs u like bettr? roses or tulips?_

Rachel's response hinted at sarcasm.

_I actually prefer lilies. They smell spectacular. *_

Puck laughed, but made a mental note of this.

_Just got off the phone with my fathers. They plan on coming back on Thursday. What time is good for your mother and we can make some plans. *_

Puck's heart dropped to his feet. Thursday was in six days. Only six.

In six days, someone other than Rachel would know he was going to be a father. He would have to persuade someone other than Rachel to let him keep the baby. Puck would have to tell someone other than Rachel that he was afraid of becoming just like his father.

_it's not a business meeting, berry. it's a big deal. but my ma has no shift on thursday night or friday afternoon. _

Her response was almost instantaneous.

_I am aware of the circumstances for this meeting, Noah. But planning is something I'm good at. Planning out unplanned situations calms me down. And I propose we tell them Thursday night. The sooner the better, right? *_

Puck knew he was screwed no matter what day they told their parents, so it didn't exactly matter to him.

_sure, babe. and why dont we go to the doctors tomorrow. i want u 2 c some1. i need 2 know that nothing is going 2 happen 2 our baby. i'll pick u up at 10. got it?_

Puck would definitely feel a whole lot better knowing that his and Rachel's baby was safe. He knew that another miscarriage would be the end of him. Even thinking about it made Puck depressed. If he lost another child, Rachel would suffer too. And he couldn't let Rachel suffer. She meant too much.

Puck knew it seemed like he didn't care about Quinn at all after what happened. And the truth was, he really didn't. Quinn had made her decision a long time ago.

Quinn had thought that leaving Puck out of his child's life would be the best thing for all of them. It wasn't. Puck had never felt lower in his life.

Coming in second to the Golden Boy had become second nature to Puck, so that wasn't really what he cared about. What Puck cared about was coming in second to his baby.

He had started to doubt himself then, asking himself if he was really that bad of a man that he shouldn't be allowed to take care of his own child. Those thoughts had brought on the sadness. The sadness brought on the drinking. The drinking had brought on Rachel. And Puck was pretty sure that Rachel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Puck jumped when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone.

_Of course, Noah. I am sure that everything will be fine, but it's comforting to know for sure. See you at ten o'clock. *_

The rest of the day dragged by for Puck. He decided to turn down Mike's offer to chill at his place and play video games, and instead do his homework. Again with the whole being responsible thing.

The next morning he dragged himself out of his bed at nine thirty so he could go pick up Rachel. His mother gave him a look from over her coffee as he walked out of the front door. He hadn't been up this early in a long time.

When he pulled up to Rachel's house, she was already waiting outside. She smiled at him shyly before insisting that they go see her doctor.

"But won't your dad's be pissed when they find out?" Puck asked worriedly.

Rachel just flopped back into her seat. "Well, the way I see it. They are going to be pissed no matter what, but I'm sure they would rather have me go see a professional rather than some pervert at a public clinic who will feel me up and then make me pay for some expensive drugs."

Puck looked at her for a moment. "Ok-ay. To the doctor's it is."

Puck was following the directions Rachel had given him to her doctor's office when she reached over to turn up the volume on the radio. A rock song that Puck really enjoyed began to fill the car and he was surprised when Rachel didn't immediately change it.

"Umm… You can switch it if you want. I know this isn't really what you like," Puck mumbled.

"Oh no! I love this song. The Strokes are great," Rachel closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the beat of the drums.

Puck tried to remember how to close his mouth. "You know The Strokes?"

"Yes, Noah," Rachel told him slowly. "I like to listen to a wide variety of music. I feel a performer should be able to sing any type of genre."

"Well you just keep getting better and better!" Puck exclaimed as he pulled up to their building. It was long and a couple of stories tall.

When they entered the building, Rachel pulled him over to the elevators and took him up to the third floor.

"Wait, it's Sunday. Shouldn't there be like, no one here?" Puck was a little confused.

Rachel looked a little guilty. "Uh, I had a special favor called in."

The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor and Rachel led him down the hall and stopped at a door that said "S. Rosenthal, Obstetrician /Gynecologist".

Rachel tugged him inside the office and marched over to the front desk.

Rachel knocked on the desk and called out, "Dr. Rosenthal?"

"Rachel, Honey, is that you? Sorry Dear, I've just been prepping a room for you." Puck heard a woman call out from somewhere in the back.

"It's okay ma'am." Rachel looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Now, what is so important that it can't wait till-" The woman stopped talking when she walked around the corner and saw him standing there. She was older, maybe early fifties; her black hair was cut short and curled on top of her head. She wore bright pink lipstick and glasses. Her nose though, she had a nose that could rival Rachel's.

"Dr. Rosenthal, this is Noah. Noah, this is Dr. Rosenthal." Rachel made the introduction as if it would clear the confusion in the air.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Ms. Alperstein told me at the synagogue last week that your fathers weren't home. Did you need a ride here? If so, then Noah you may leave because I can just drop Rachel off on my way home." Dr. Rosenthal continued to look confusingly between the two teens.

_Of course she's Jewish. Everyone in the Jewish community loves Rachel. _

"No, ma'am. That's not why Noah is here…" Puck noticed when the doctor looked at their entwined hands.

"Rachel, tell me right now." Her tone screamed no-nonsense.

Puck was surprised when she stood her ground and said in a clear loud voice, "I'm pregnant."

The doctor's eyes widened as she absorbed this information. "Honey, you know I don't do abortions here," she finally told her gently.

Rachel and Puck stiffened simultaneously and Rachel laid a protective hand over her stomach. "I'm not getting an abortion, Dr. Rosenthal. We're going to keep it."

Rachel gave her a minute to comprehend this before she continued to speak. "Now, Noah wanted me to come get a check-up today to make sure the baby is alright. Please help me."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go back. Noah, you can stay out here. It won't take too long. Just going to run some tests." Dr. Rosenthal pulled out a file from one of the cabinets behind her and motioned for Rachel to come back with her. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and followed after her. Puck was left to sit in the waiting room bored out of his mind.

A half hour later, Rachel reemerged from the back. "How is everything?" Puck asked her.

"Great," she beamed. "I'm definitely pregnant. Everything seems to be looking fine. She gave me a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. Talked to me about the responsibilities and costs of having a child. She wants to speak to you." Rachel was rambling so fast that Puck barely caught the last part.

"Me?" Puck asked, pointing his thumb at himself.

Rachel nodded, so he stood up and made his way to one of the examining rooms. When he walked in he saw Dr. Rosenthal standing at the examining table and writing something in Rachel's file.

"Please sit, Mr. Puckerman,"she told him without looking up.

Puck did as he was told. Not even questioning how she knew his name.

"Listen, I've heard things about you around town, Noah. I also have known your family for quite some time. Your mother, she's one of the sweetest ladies I know. Now when your father left," he cringed when she said _your father_, but she didn't seem to notice, "all of us were worried that you would end up just like him. And we all thought you were going to for a while there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I would like to say that I was wrong. You are nothing like Eli. He would have left Rachel the minute she told him the news, but you being here now just proves other wise."

"Thank you, ma'am." Puck said as he looked at his feet.

"I've seen a lot of teen pregnancies in my day, Noah. And the majority of those girls don't have a boy standing next to them. Most of them come here scared out of their minds and alone. Now I know Rachel is a strong girl, and I'm sure she could do this alone, but don't make that an option. If you're as serious about keeping this baby as she says you are, then keep your promise."

Puck knew she wasn't talking about the promise he had made to himself, but he still felt the weight of her words. "I will."

"I know. You love her, and so you will stick with her. Got it?" The doctor gave him a stern look.

"Got it." Puck wondered how Dr. Rosenthal could tell that he loved Rachel. _He_ wasn't even sure if he loved Rachel. He knew he could and that he probably would, he just didn't know if he did.

Puck walked back out to see Rachel reading a dated parenting magazine. "Oh, Noah. Come on we can go. I already asked Dr. Rosenthal to keep this quiet for a while."

Noah grabbed her hand and nodded. He followed her out of the building and into the parking lot. They drove home listening to the radio.

When they pulled up to her house she hopped out and looked back at him through the open door.

"Thank you for taking me today, Noah."

"Anytime, babe." He meant it.

Puck could tell there was something on Rachel's mind. "What's going on in that head of yours, Rach?" He asked her gently.

Rachel looked at the ground and then back to him. Her voice was timid, no longer sounding confident. Now it sounded afraid. "You won't leave me, right?"

"Never. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review!<strong>

**GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON:**

**Gender of baby**

**Name for baby**

**Rachel's friends**

**Parent's and Glee's reactions**

**Song ideas**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Thanks!**

**Just F.Y.I., I'm not a doctor! Nor have I ever been pregnant. So just bear with me on this and correct me if I'm wrong. Your efforts are appreciated!**

**I hope I'll have time to update Forgetting The Forgotten sometime this week. I also have a new idea for a 1-2 chapter story. Hopefully I'll have some time to sit down and write this week. If not, look forward to new stuff next weekend!**

**Reviewers rock my world!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


	5. Be Mine

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in an INSANELY long time, and that is MY FAULT. You reviewers are doing great. It's just that, please bear with me here, I can barely even watch Glee anymore. It's getting harder to sit through the episodes. I think that RIB made great characters and a great storyline, but I think their plots are absolute balls. The Finchel is dreadful and I think they are setting up Quick. BARF. At this point, I would honestly rather see Faberry like SO many of the fans, because at least then I'll know that Puck never had a chance. *tear* Anyways, I have seen better fanfiction. Just saying. So I guess it's easier for me to write when the show is on hiatus (explaining the sudden burst of writing ideas)... which leads me into another thing. I have a problem. I can come up with ideas SO easily, but it's harder for me to carry through (thinking of maybe getting a Beta or a magic elf.. idk). I'm also OBSESSED with Puckleberry fics. It slows my writing, but there is a lot of good stuff out there guys. It's hard to resist.**

**BLESS YOU IF YOU READ ALL THAT^^**

**I would like to give a huge shout out to SuzQQ. Thanks for all your help! Also, shout outs to BJArthur and jaimek45 for offering to help with my pregnancy questions. Ya'll rock. **

**So without further ado, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up in front of the Berry household right on time Monday morning to see Rachel locking the door behind her and walking out towards her Prius.<p>

"Hey Berry!" Puck called out to her, laughing when he saw her startled expression. "You're riding with me today!"

Puck could literally see her making a Pros & Cons list in her head. She looked so genuinely confused that he almost got out of his car to escort her over to the truck. He was reaching for the door handle when she started to make her way across the lawn.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Berry." Puck smirked at her as she tried to climb up into his truck. He would have helped her out, but watching her was just too damn funny.

When she finally managed to haul herself into the cab she stuck her tongue out in his direction and muttered, "Drive, Noah."

Puck laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. When she turned her head, he ended up kissing her ear.

"Oh come on, Rachel. You aren't really mad… are you?" Puck gave her his best puppy-dog eyes and stared to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

He had to commend her; the chick had some strong willpower to be resisting the Puckerone charm. Puck could hear her huff and turn farther away from him.

_Well if she's gonna pull that shit…_

Puck hopped out of his car and ran around to her side. Pulling the door open, he smirked at Rachel's surprised face before leaning over her to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Puck looked up at her grinning as he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her out of his truck's cab, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman, put me own this instant!" Puck could feel her beating her little fists on his back, but he refused to loosen his grip. Plus if he accidentally dropped her, it could be really bad for the baby.

He walked across her lawn and all the way up to where her car was parked. He set her down and walked back towards his car. When he reached his door, he turned back around and started to head towards Rachel. He tried not to laugh when he saw the confused expression on her face.

"Good morning, Rachel. I would like to ask you to accompany me on my way to school this morning?" Puck asked her. Rachel finally caught on and started to laugh.

"Of course, Mr. Puckerman."

"Splendid!" Puck said in an overly enthusiastic voice. He reached out for her, and before she even knew what was happening, Puck had swopped her up and was carrying her bridal style out to his car. Puck set her down outside of her door. "Your chariot awaits, Miss Berry."

Puck pulled the door open and helped her into his truck. He leaned over and re-buckled her seatbelt. After easing the door shut he jogged back over to his side of the car and hopped in.

When he turned to Rachel she was glaring at him, but Puck could tell she wasn't really mad by the huge smile on her face.

"Noah Puckerman, you know that you are _crazy_, right?"

Puck looked out into the street to check for on-coming cars before pulling away from the Berry house. "Yeah, but you know you love it."

Puck waited a couple seconds for her denial to come, but he didn't hear one. When he looked over at her, she was leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed contentedly.

"So I was thinking…"

Puck looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"When should we tell the Gleeks?"

Puck thought for a moment. "It's all up to you, babe. I could tell them today or in two months, I just don't know what you want to do. If you're not ready for people knowing right now, then that's fine. As long as it doesn't change your mind about me and the baby."

Rachel was nodding along the whole time he spoke, but abruptly stopped when he was done. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want it to become something you're ashamed of," _like Quinn. _"I just don't want it to be kept a secret for so long that you become afraid of people finding out."

Rachel looked out the window as they turned into the school parking lot. "Okay, I get it. We can tell them on Friday, after we tell our parents."

"Sounds great, babe."

Puck parked the car and jogged around the front of the truck to help her down.

Rachel looked around. "So, um… see you later?"

"Oh no, you're coming with me." Puck grabbed onto her rolling bag and offered her his arm.

"Noah, just because I'm-" Rachel looked around and dropped her voice an octave, "_pregnant_, doesn't mean that you have to act like a…"

Puck noticed that she still wasn't stopping him as they walked closer to the building. "Like a what?"

"A-a boyfriend." She whispered with her head down. Her hair fell around her, hiding her face.

Puck stopped and walked around so he was in front of her. He bent over slightly and pulled her hair back off her face. She still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Noah I don't want you to damage your reputation for me. I know how much you cherish it." He could hear the bitter edge in her voice and rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Hey look at me," Rachel's eyes met his, "_nothing_ is more important to me than you and the baby. _Nothing_, okay?"

Rachel nodded and smushed herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He held her tightly and waited for her to speak.

"It's the hormones, Noah."

Puck laughed. "Whatever you say, baby."

* * *

><p>Walking into the building with Rachel on his arm, Puck was surprised by the amount of eyes that <em>weren't <em>on them. He figured that everyone was so used to seeing them together, that it didn't really create that much of a stir as it did last time they dated. He did see the slutty Cheerio he turned down at the after party eyeing them. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning like, _Oh that's why, he's with Rachel. Wait, _Rachel_? I got turned down for _Rachel Berry_?_

Puck kinda wanted to walk over to her and explain that he would choose Rachel over her any fucking day, rain or shine, but he was pulled along by his baby mama.

His head snapped around in the direction they were heading. They were walking right towards Rachel's locker, which was a short way down the hall from Finn's. Most of the Gleeks congregated in the general area, and when they noticed Puck and Rachel approaching, they started to clap.

Puck looked down at Rachel. Her eyebrows were drawn together, but then she looked at her hand looped on his arm and began to blush. Puck suddenly became very aware of their proximity, but he didn't move.

"Thank god you two _finally_ got together!" Kurt was still clapping, and his loud exclamation caused many people in the hall to look.

"Oh. Kurt, no, we're-"'

"Puckleberry!"

Rachel had been trying to come up with some excuse as to why they were together, when she was interrupted by the loud exclamation from Brittany and Mike.

"Excuse me, what?" Rachel spluttered.

Brittany was smiling a huge smile at her. "Well, when you guys dated last school year, Mike and I came up with your couple name. It's Puckleberry."

Rachel was speechless, while Puck laughed and bumped his fist against Mike's. Kurt noticed the other boys' interactions and ticked up an eyebrow.

"Ah, so you _are _dating?"

Rachel looked up at Puck and he just shrugged. He thought she would just give in, but instead she slipped from his arm. "No, we are not."

Puck was disappointed, but he hid it as fast as possible. _Not for long Rachel Berry. You are carrying my baby and I am going to make you mine._

* * *

><p>Puck walked into his fourth period history class. He looked around for a seat and found one next to Sam. He stalked over and slammed down his books.<p>

"Dude. PMS much?"

"Shut the fuck up, Froggy Lips," Puck huffed.

"Okay," Sam rotated his desk towards Puck's, "what's wrong?"

Puck rubbed at his forehead, but finally gave in when Sam kicked his shin. "Rachel. I want her bad, man."

Surprisingly, Sam just started to laugh.

He was suddenly defensive. "Hey! Don't laugh. You don't even know her!"

Sam quickly sobered up. "No, it's not that. I think Rachel's great. It's funny cause you're being such an idiot."

"How am I being an idiot?" Puck questioned, shoving the blonde.

"I've heard the stories. You were a real charmer last year. I believe it goes something like, '_Where it began, I can't begin to know when, but than I know it's growing strong_,'" Sam sang, "You did it once. Just do it again."

_Never thought about that…_

"Ya know what man, I will. I'm singing to her _today_."

Sam nodded in encouragement. "Can't wait to see that."

* * *

><p>Glee finally rolled around, but Puck had already been there for a whole period having skipped gym class to work on his song. He was buzzing with excitement as more and more members walked in. Rachel walked in and her eyes widened when she saw him.<p>

"Where were you last period? You usually wait for me by the locker room." Rachel was talking about there shared gym period.

"You'll see. Sit down," Rachel turned to walk up the risers, but Puck grabbed her by the shoulders and plopped her down in a chair in the front row next to Finn and Quinn. The two usually avoided sitting next to the Inn's, but today she needed to be front and center.

"Noah, what's going on?" Rachel's eyes were wide and her brow was drawn. Puck leaned over and kissed her right between the eyes, hoping to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Be patient."

Puck whipped around when he heard the door shut. "Mr. Shue, I'd like to start us off."

Mr. Shuester stared at him for a minute. "Okay Puck, you have the floor."

Puck walked over and picked up his guitar. He let out a nervous breath and focused on Rachel.

"It's hard for me, expressing my feelings, I think you all know this. Well, sometimes the only way I can really do it is through song. You probably all can guess the artist. So, um, Rachel this one's for you."

_Mama told me that some day it would happen_

_But she never said it would happen like this_

_Papa said, "look out, some girl'll catch you nappin'_

_Some little girl will get to you with her kiss"_

_You got to me_

_You brought me to my knees_

_Never thought I'd say please, girl_

_You got to my soul_

_You got control_

_You got to me, you got to be mine_

Other kids in the room started to back Puck up with vocals, but Puck couldn't think to look at any of them. He only has eyes for Rachel.

_Used to slip through every girl's hand like water_

_There never was one who could tie me down_

_Straight ahead and steady as Gibraltar_

_'til you brought me tumblin' to the ground_

_You got to me_

_You brought me to my knees_

_Never thought I'd say please, girl_

_You got to my soul_

_You got control_

_You got to me, you got to be mine_

During the musical interlude, Puck set down his guitar and offered his hand to Rachel. She smiled up at him, and giggled as she accepted it. He started to swing her around the floor, carefully because of the baby, of course, and smirked at her as she joined in on the background vocals. Other couples around the room were following their lead.

_You got to me_

_You brought me to my knees _

_Never thought I'd say please girl_

_You got to my soul_

_You got control_

_You got to me, you got to be mine _

_You got to me girl_

_All right come on_

_Said you got to me_

When the music finally stopped, Puck looked down at the small girl in his arms.

"So what do ya say, Rach? Will you be mine?"

Rachel grinned at him and stretched up on her tiptoes. "As long as you'll be mine."

"Always," and with that he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth.

The room erupted in cheers and catcalls, but the two expecting parents didn't hear a thing. Puck finally broke the kiss and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I mean it, babe. I'm only yours, yours and the baby's."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? REVIEW!<strong>

**Ya know what would be awesome? 100 REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

**The song was "You Got to Me" by none other than Neil Diamond. **

**So, I have already decided on the baby's gender and the baby's name, but the reactions for the parents and Glee club are kind of iffy... let me know what you would like to see. **

**Hopefully I can update my other stories soon. Like I said, I write better on hiatus. **

**I'm thinking of like 3 new story ideas. I have a rough draft of one, a note on my iPhone of another, and the last one is in my head. (P.S. one of them is Quam)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


End file.
